


Self, Happiness, Love

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Confessions, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Sad and Happy, School, Workplace Relationship, self first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: Takeda's workplace was toxic. So every night, he goes to Ukai's store to relax. There, he found comfort and something else.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: UkaTake Week 2021





	Self, Happiness, Love

**Author's Note:**

> First UkaTake fic! also a very, very late entry for Ukatake Week 2021! <3
> 
> Joined entry for the following: (hehehe :">)  
> Day 1: Sharing an Umbrella  
> Day 2: For the rest of your life  
> Day 3: After a long time, finally a good sleep  
> Day 4: Secret Dating  
> Day 5: One step at a time  
> Day 6: Comfort food  
> Day 7: Free day! (Workplace)
> 
> also thank you to my beta readers, mam hana and zumi! lablab! <3

"IS THIS THE BEST THAT YOU CAN DO, SIR TAKEDA?!" 

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am. I will revise the reports immediately. Thank you, Ma'am," Takeda replied. 

* * *

"You can do better than Sir,"

"I-I'm sorry Sir, I'll do my best next time, Sir" he replied once again. 

* * *

"Sir Takeda, your lesson plan is a mess. Was this even a plan in the first place?"

"I-I'm sorry Sir!!! I will pass it again later!" He said then bowed. 

* * *

"Your advisory class is always chaotic and noisy, did your kids get it from you?"

"I-I'm sorry for the disturbance my kids made, Ma'am. I promise I will scold them later."

* * *

"Sir Takeda, so lame."

"I-I'm sor-"

Takeda was cut off by his superiors. "Stop it Takeda, you're always sorry. Just go home already, I'm tired of you. I want to be in a good mood tonight, good bye." 

Takeda just sighed and went home. It's always like that. People around him only see him as a big, big, failure. His mistakes, either big or small, either from the past or present, these people will always bring it up to his face. 

Takeda was a newly-hired teacher in that school. He graduated from a city college wherein resources and experiences lacked. Of course, he had his on-the-job training, internship, tutorials, so on and so forth but these things were still not enough since he needed real life experience in the teaching field. 

As a new teacher, Takeda expected that these co-workers will help him out in the teaching field. But he was wrong. These same co-workers, staff, and administration treated him like trash, and they started to pick on him when they realize that Takeda will just simply accept everything they throw at him. 

Basically, yes, everything about this school is toxic. Takeda didn’t do anything wrong though. He passed his papers on time, he made sure the classroom was neat, he tried to make friends and socialize with his co-workers, and he even lended money to his superior. 

Well, he’s just a normal guy, who wanted to teach young minds, who wanted to continue his passion, who wanted to earn money, who wanted to learn and, _he’s also just a simple guy who wanted to feel loved_. But that’s the case and it won’t really happen, as long as he’s there in this toxic school. 

_‘Maybe I am a big failure,’_ he thought while walking home. 

Every night on his way home, he would always stop by this store near his apartment. He would buy anything - a food, a drink, or any stuff that he randomly picks. It may seem a routine but Takeda felt comfort in this place. After a long day of work, this store is his go-to. 

“Oh, good evening _Sensei_ ,” Takeda was greeted by a tease made by the blonde owner of the store. 

“Good evening Ukai-san,” he replied, trying to smile to return the bubbly greeting of the blonde head, standing in front of the counter, waiting for the microwavable dish he just bought. 

“You look exhausted,” Ukai said as he turned around to place the food inside the microwave. “Take a seat first while waiting,” he offered. 

The microwave clicked and Ukai served him his food. “Here’s your food, sensei”  
  
“Thanks,” he responded.

“No worries, it’s your usual order, so I guess it’s like your **comfort food** or something,” Ukai laughed, but Takeda just smiled at him. 

“Care to share what happened this time? You look so down.” Ukai said as he pulled the chair in front of Takeda and sat. 

“Nothing, j-just a normal day.” 

“Did they tell you something bad again?” Ukai crossed his arms in front of his chest, his tone became serious. 

Takeda just sighed. He knew that Ukai knew there’s something wrong and it’s bothering him. He found Ukai as his trusted friend. Well, actually, Ukai is his go-to person. He tells him stories about his job, he laughs with him, he eats with him and he even rants to him. 

Takeda took a deep breath then started to open up, “Uhmm, yeah. I was scolded again. My supervisor made me run an errand for him but it turned out that he should be the one doing the task. So the principal sort of told him that he should be doing his job so on and so forth, something like that,” 

“As he should! He’s your supervisor and of course there are tasks that only he can do due to his positions! But why were you scolded again?”

“Well, he felt embarrassed so he picked on me and scolded me again in the faculty room.”

  
Ukai gritted his teeth. He’s pissed. For him, Takeda doesn’t deserve to be treated this way. For him, Takeda is a precious small bean that one must treasure. He’s so pure and kind, and his outlook in life is so positive that it can lift up people’s mood. But not this school. His co-workers found his optimism a threat, they felt like Takeda could take all the promotions, a reason why they bully the soft and kind teacher. 

“What the f--”

“Language, Ukai-san, language.” Takeda cut him off. 

“Oh, sorry. But seriously, are they blind?”  
  


“What do you mean?”  
  


“Why can’t they see your worth? You are worthy to be complimented but not to be insulted.”

Takeda’s eyes widened by his words. His heart beat so fast that he can’t hear some of Ukai’s babbling about his toxic workplace. 

‘ _He saw me.’_ Takeda thought.

“Look, Takeda, I saw you doing your best for the kids, the school works and yet, they do thi--,”

_‘He’s seeing the real me.’_

“Ukai-san,” he wanted to cut him off. 

“I am so annoyed. I want to punch them, I--”

“Ukai,” another attempt failed.

“I’m so tired seeing you go through this. You don’t deserve this. You deserve to be happy. you---”

“Keishin,” Takeda called his name for the first time. His eyes were telling him to stop. Tears were forming in his eyes which made Ukai stop for a while. 

“T-Takeda, oh god, please don’t cry. I’m sorry, I was just carried away.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand. I think I should resign in that school.” Takeda sadly replied. 

“But Takeda,” Ukai complained, worried that his statements affected the black haired teacher. 

“Ittetsu,” Takeda smiled.   
  
“Huh?”   
  


“We’ve been friends for I don’t know how long though.. So I think It’s okay right? You can call me by my name and.. Can I call you by---”

“Yes, Ittetsu! Yes, you may call me by my name, Keishin! You can call me anytime you like, _my love_ , I will answer you!” Ukai excitedly answered Takeda’s question. 

The moment Takeda heard Ukai’s name of endearment towards him, he felt his face burn. His heart raced so fast. His ears were red. 

“Ittetsu? You’re _red_ …” Ukai paused his blabbering a bit and leaned forward to check if Takeda has a fever by placing his hand on his forehead. His actions made it worse. Takeda’s face is now burning red so to hide his face, he quickly stood up. 

“Thank you for tonight, Keishin!” he bowed then left the store as quickly as possible. 

Ukai tilted his head, confused. 

“Huh? Anyway, I love my name now especially when he’s the one saying that,” he said, as he closed his eyes, rewinding the scene earlier in his mind. 

_‘I don’t want to see him cry…’_

_‘Ittetsu huh? Well it’s cool now I can call him that…’_

_‘Oh wait what did I say earlier?’_

He tried to replay the conversation they made. Then it shot him, opened his eyes wide, fell from the chair, panicked from his realizations. 

“WAIT, WHAT?! I DIDN’T CALL HIM “MY LOVE” AM I?! DID I?--I should check the CCTV,--oh wait it doesn’t record sounds! OH MY GOD, KEISHIN YOU’RE SUCH A FOOL! How could you say that so smoothly!” Ukai grunted. Thanks to the customer who just came, Ukai regained his sanity. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Takeda’s apartment, he still could hear Ukai’s “ _my love”_ in his ears.   
  


“STOP! I can’t sleep!” Takeda complained to himself, pressing the pillow beneath his head side by side at his ears. Few moments had passed and his lips curved up.   
  


“I guess Keishin's right. I don’t deserve this.” He sat up and opened his laptop, typed a letter. “ **One step at a time** , Ittetsu. You’ll find happiness soon, one step at a time.”

As the night got deeper, his letter became more straight-forward. He wanted to leave that place. Thoughts of his kids flashed before his eyes as he typed. He sobbed, he was sorry for leaving his kids behind. But it was for his own good. After a few hours, he printed the letter, signed it, and finally closed the laptop. 

“Alright, be strong, Ittetsu.” he sighed to himself. 

* * *

The day came. Takeda went to school for his last day. He passed his resignation letter, got it signed by the administration, got mocked at being jobless after today, and went to class. Takeda didn’t mind the insult, the mocking, the tease, the bullying he got from his co-workers, maybe he was that immune to it. Or maybe, he wanted to focus on something else. 

He went to his classes one last time. For him, his students were not a problem. They were lovely. He loved them so much. But he thought this time, he should focus more on himself. He was burned out, fed up with the toxic culture of this workplace of his so he decided to leave. Once he told his classes about his resignation, the students who truly loved “Sir Takeda”, cried and cried harder. Of course, saying goodbye was painful to him more than to those kids.   
  


His last day went well. For him, this was the best. He was walking down along the streets when he saw Ukai’s store again. But he was crying. Crying so hard. So he decided to walk past the store, not even glancing to the door. 

Ukai saw him. He saw his black curly hair, his glasses, his bag, his face and even his eyes filled with tears. Seeing Takeda crying made his heart shatter into pieces. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, sooner and later, the rain poured. As if on cue, Ukai quickly grabbed his umbrella and went outside the store, running after Takeda.

He saw Takeda, sitting on the bench, soaked by the pouring rain, crying so hard. His love of his life, crying at his very eyes. It broke him. As he was walking toward him, he remembered how Takeda lifted him up before. 

Takeda was there when Ukai’s store got robbed. He even lended money for Ukai to start again. Takeda was there when Ukai’s family got a misunderstanding. He listened to everything. Takeda was there when Ukai thought everyone left him behind. He was there to say he’s not alone and he got himself a friend, Ittetsu Takeda. Now at this moment, it was Ukai’s turn to lift Takeda from his darkest times. It was Ukai’s turn to make him smile. 

With that, he held an umbrella above Takeda. The latter felt someone standing in front of him and sensed a feeling of comfort and shade. He looked up, his eyes were swollen due to crying. It’s blurred since his glasses were full of raindrops. But everything to him was clear. Takeda knew who was standing in front of him. Takeda knew just by his posture, the shade of the hair, the shape of his face--he knew. He knew who it was. 

“Keishin,” Takeda sobbed softly.

“Come here now, let me take you home.” Ukai supported him on his way home while **sharing an umbrella** **_._ **

They got to where Takeda’s apartment is. Ukai prepared him a warm bath since he was soaked in the rain. After all the routines, Ukai made sure that Takeda was comfortable already on his bed. When he was about to leave, Takeda grabbed his wrist and whispered audibly, “Keishin, please stay.”

“Okay,”

Takeda moved and let Ukai lie next to him. “C-can I h-hug you, Keishin?” Takeda asked, ears turning red. 

Ukai didn’t reply and just pulled him, enveloping him with his arms. Even though it was a stormy night, it was warm. They cuddled and hugged each other tightly. They could feel the warmth each of them gives. 

“I resigned today, Keishin,” Takeda opened up. 

“Woah, it’s okay, Ittetsu. You’re doing good. You deserve the best. Go on, take a rest.” Ukai said as he pushed his black hair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Keishin,”

“Hmm?”

“What word did you call me yesterday?” 

Ukai froze, he didn’t expect it. Takeda will remember his accidental-not-so-direct confession yesterday. But he thought this would be a perfect time. 

“ _My love._ I called you “my love” because if you still didn’t know, I...I love you so much Ittetsu. I don’t want to see you crying. I don’t want to see you hurt. I want the very best for you. Ittetsu, you deserve the bes----”

He was cut off when a pair of lips brushed against his. It was soft and warm. It was also quick. It took him a few seconds to process whatever just happened. He looked down to the black haired man, who’s leaning his head on his chest, hugging him tightly, grinning at him brightly. 

“It-Ittetsu, I-”

“Yeah, I love you too dummy. I just realized it yesterday. I did not expect your name of endearment towards me would be that cheesy,” Takeda giggled. 

“Hey! It wasn’t che--no, I mean, I could change that-- what do you wan--” Ukai was a stuttering mess and for the second time, he was cut off again by the teacher. 

“Oh dear, shut up. I’m trying to sleep here, now take a rest.” Takeda replied. 

“Can we do it again? Ittetsu?”

“Of course, _my love_ ”

Ukai leaned down and both of them tilted their heads. Their lips were like puzzle pieces which are made to fit for each other. It was soft and warm. Not too slow, not too fast. It’s just perfect. They parted and began to cuddle again as they enjoyed each other’s company. They made a mental note, that **for the rest of their life** , they will be each other’s happiness. 

**After a long time, Ittetsu Takeda finally had a good sleep.** Of course, he would. Because, after a long time, he felt loved. He felt loved in Keishin Ukai’s arms. 

* * *

  
  
Takeda found a new job at Karasuno High School. The school’s nice, the students were obedient, and the faculty and staff were kind. It was a total opposite from his former workplace. He was also assigned to be the adviser of the volleyball club. What a coincidence, Ukai was also the volleyball coach. From time to time, during their practices, both of them would steal glances at each other. They also practice professionalism and because of this no one even tried to suspect them. Well, they’re basically **secretly dating**.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! :))))


End file.
